Hobbit Shirriff Chief
to |alignment = Hobbits |spawn = The Shire (in Hobbit taverns) |drops = Hobbit bones |alignment needed = +50 to Hobbits |units = Shirriff Mounted Shirriff |added in = 8}} Hobbit Shirriff Chiefs are found in taverns and can be distinguished from other Shirriffs by their hat, (which is of a darker hue than that of the others and has a green feather in it) and the silver coin they carry in their hand. From these Hobbits, you can hire shirriffs to fight for you (which is done just like any other unit (see here for more details). Behaviour The chief will usually stay inside the building they spawn in, and will seldom go outside. If you have negative alignment with them, they will not attack you, however, if you attack them, they will fight back with an iron dagger. Hiring Since you only need a Hobbits alignment of +50 to start hiring shirriffs, they are a good unit to hire early on in the game. Below are listed the hire-able units from a Hobbit shirriff chief, as well as their alignment requirement and cost in silver coins. Upon hiring a unit from a Hobbit shirriff chief, the player earns the achievement "On Duty" Speechbank Friendly * Are you looking to hire some well-trained Hobbits, Person? * Don't worry, I am supposed to be in this here tavern... yes, I'm off-duty. Yes, that's it. Off you go! * I can lend you some of my Shirriffs for a small some of coins. * Good day, Person! May the hair on your toes never fall out! * If you bring me some silver coins, I may be able to spare a Shirriff or two for your service. * If you have the coins, I can offer you some of my finest Shirriffs. * Even I need a break now and then. Keeping the law is a tough job, Person. * Looking to hire some Shirriffs, friend? Just bring me a few silver coins. * My hobbits are the best lawkeepers in the entire farthing! * How long have I been in this tavern, you ask? Well that's none of your business! * Good day, Person. I have many fine Shirriffs for hire. * Hobbit Shirriffs are very well trained lawkeepers, and my Shirriffs are the best of the best! * This ale is delicious! Oh - hello again, Person. * Would you like to hire some Shirriffs, Person? * I have some fine Shirriffs for hire if you're interested! * You're a very decent fellow for one of the Big Folk, Person. * Do you want to join me and have some ale, or do you want to hire some of my fine Shirriffs? * I've heard tales of your good deeds, Person. If you want a fine force of lawkeepers, just bring me some silver coins! Neutral * No, I'm not drunk, Person. Not drunk at all. * How are things in the Shire today, Person? * You're looking to hire my Shirriffs? Firstly, you're one of the Big Folk, and secondly, I haven't even heard of you! * You'll need to do more good deeds if you want some of my Shirriffs, Person. * Don't worry, I'm supposed to be in this here tavern... yes, I'm off-duty. Yes, that's it. * I've not seen you before! * You shan't be hiring any of my Shirriffs until I know I can trust you a bit more! * If you want some of my fine Hobbits to serve you, you'll have to do some more favours for the folk here first, Person. * This ale is delicious! Oh - What do you want? * How long have I been in this tavern, you ask? Well that's none of your business! * Even us Shirriff Chiefs have to have some time off, Person! * If you're looking to hire Shirriffs, you'll have to earn a bit of prestige first. * You don't look like you're from around these parts, Person. * Good day, Person. * I've not seen one of you Big Folk for a while. * Hello, Person! You're a new face in this farthing. I've not seen you before. * And what are you after, Person? You'll have to prove I can trust you if you want to hire some Shirriffs. Hostile * So you're one of these troublemakers I've been hearing about. Stay away, Person! * I knew you were up to no good! * You're pushing your luck, coming into these parts. * And what do you think you're up to, Person? * Uncouth folk like you aren't welcome here, Person! * Get out of the Shire! * Troublemaker! We don't tolerate you in these parts! * Just what do you think you're doing coming into the Shire, Person? * Stop causing trouble or you'll have trouble with me, Person! * Stay away from the Shire! * I'll be reporting you to my old Gaffer! * Get out of the Shire, Person! * I will not allow you to cause mischief here, Person! Leave the Shire! * We do not appreciate troublemakers such as you in the Shire! * By the feather in my hat, I'll put a stop to your mischief! * Don't think you can get away with your mischief, Person! Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Hobbits Category:The Shire Category:Good Category:Captains